Flexible environmental sensitive electronic devices or display apparatuses are applicable due to bendability, portability, compliance with safety standards, and the wide range of applications. The flexible substrate of the flexible environmental sensitive electronic device or the display apparatus may serve to hold electronic devices and/or act as a cover, so as to perform a packaging process on the electronic devices. Since the flexible substrate may not block the moisture and the oxygen, moisture infiltration and oxygen diffusion may speed up the aging process of the environmental sensitive electronic devices on the flexible substrate. The life time of environmental sensitive electronic devices may not meet the market needs.